Realizations
by RosyRose1345
Summary: 'I know it's so unhealthy to eat these things at this time the day.. night. But I was just so hungry.' Misaki spoke with her mouth full of pastry. 'Me too. I was so glad you offered them, I was so hungry I might have eaten you.' Sakura froze when she heard her own words, which had left her mouth before she could have stopped them. Goddammit.
1. Chapter 1

If a random passerby had glanced at the three girls in high-school uniforms sprawled on the lawn in front of the school, he would not have seen anything out of ordinary. Just a group of students – obviously friends - relaxing during their lunch break.

After a second look, however, one would have noticed more. Like the furtive glances the pigtailed, violet-eyed girl shot towards the longhaired companion laying on her left; or the way her body positioned slightly closer to the girl than to the bestacled friend laying on her right; or the way she nervously bit her lower lip before addressing her.

"Misaki ?" Her melodious voice made the friend's name ring like a song.

"Mm."

Sakura watched as kaichou stretched her arms over her head languidly without opening her eyes. Quietly, she took a deep breath before her hesitant voice rang again.

"Do you want to go out this weekend?"

The question was not unusual, but had someone listened closely, they would have detected a hint of nervous hope in the girl's voice.

"UxMishi again?", the raven-haired girl opened her eyes, briefly squinting at the sun before side-eyeing her friend doubtfully. Sakura was quick to notice her discomfort. She propped her body up on an elbow, peering down at her friend with an anxious gaze.

"No, no!", she exclaimed. "This isn't about them."

"Oh". The school president seemed surprised by the answer, yet her evident relief had removed the tightness from her voice, returning it its smooth, gentle quality it usually had around her friends. "What's the occasion then?"

"I don't know, lets just hang out. Doesn't matter where."

She knew she sounded oddly eager and when she noticed Misaki's puzzled expression, she quickly turned to Shizuko.

"Shizuko, are you free this weekend?"

The short-haired girl grimaced and yawned.

"Yeah, whatever. As long as you don't make us sit through another cringe-worthy groupie session with that unfortunate bunch of douches again."

Sakura faked an offended pout, but joined in the laughter.

"Of course, why not." After her laughter died out, Misaki's earnest and slightly apologetic expression focused on her. "It's a plan then. Just set a place."

Sakura nodded.

Her pulse quickened when the president gave her the smile - the affectionate, protective, genuine kind - that she knew belonged only to her. Not even to Shizuko, but only to her. She knew that Misaki's attitude towards Shizuko was different, owing to the girl's mature, sensible personality. Misaki never felt the need to look over the serious, methodic Shizuko, like she did with Sakura. Sakura knew that she would always be the naive, slightly silly _engenue_ of the trio.

She didn't mind, she thought as she soaked in the beautiful smile she received from pres.

Suddenly, she became aware of her hot cheeks and looked away, embarrassed.

It did not matter. She would blame it on the sun. Not that she would ever have to explain her red cheeks to Misaki, she thought as she observed the raven-haired girl's upturned, carefree face.

It wasn't like Misaki ever noticed anything meaningful. Things that really mattered in real life - like the way she affected people around her. The way she affected her. The way she affected even Usui Takumi.

Sakura grimaced slightly when the image of the tall blond competetor passed through her mind. Like she could ever top the inhuman excellence of that boy, she thought regretfully. Thankfully, Misaki seemed to completely detest the mysterious blond.

Her gaze secretly smoothed over the soft curves of the president's upper torso, the neckline of her camisole slightly visible from her unbuttoned blouse. She peeked at the white exposed skin.

She sighed, jealousy twisting a blade in her stomach. Whenever she thought of him getting his hands on her body, she quivered in rage.

Misaki. She had no idea.

She knew now that she had probably developed crush on her from the first day they had met, but only very recently had she come to terms with the true nature of her feelings.

On the evening when she had dragged her two friends to meet UxMishi, after Misaki had grabbed Kuga by his collar and snarled at him that she would never let him have her, after she had patted her head gently, sweetly... After all that, she knew. No, she was sure.

"Anyway, I'm off to the library, gotta find this book the teacher was talking about earlier." On her feet, Shizuko patted down her skirt to brush off strands of grass. She glanced up at the sky.

"It's going to rain. Seeya." With a sharp wave of goodbye, she walked off, leaving the two girls still laying on the grass.

After Shizuko's figure disappeared around the corner of the building, Sakura looked around her, carefully inspecting the school grounds. When she was sure there was not a single soul in sight, she shifted her body closer to Misaki's motionless form.

Relaxing her back against the grass again, she let her hand subtly graze against the brunette's hip, all the while carefully watching out for her reaction.

Maybe, maybe if she gave her small signals like this, she would understand. She would catch the hint.

But even when the back of her palm lingered against her hip, Misaki's eyes remained shut. Sakura sighed qiuietly in defeat.

Noticing the way her chest moved evenly and how her face was completely smoothed over, Sakura realized that the president was asleep.

She was so beautiful like this, she thought. When it came to physical intimacy, Sakura had no experience to speak of, all she knew was the intense longing to touch her best friend, explore parts of her body that nobody else had seen, spots that would make her gasp.

Her gaze moved to the brunette's mouth. When she was completely relaxed like this, her lips, that were usually pursed in a strict pout, looked extremely sensual and inviting. Begging to be kissed. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat.

She imagined Misaki's lips to be heartbreakingly soft, mildly toasted warm from the sun...

* * *

For the lunchbreak, Usui always went to his favorite spot – the rooftop. Chowing down a sandwich without tasting it, he leaned over the edge, looking over the school grounds.

He went there everyday. Sometimes – just to clear his head or to remove himself from the humdrum of the school. Sometimes hoping she would magically appear and talk to him, like the time when she visited him to give him back the scarf he had lent her during her sickness. Not that she ever did return after that. But still, he let the hope live in his heart.

Sometimes – however – he came up the rooftop so that he could search her out on the school grounds and watch her, undisturbed. Whether she would spend her lunchtime yelling at random students or laughing and eating together with her friends – he cherished the moments of his secret voyerism.

Yet nothing had prepared him for the sight that he was wittnessing now.

He had always been aware of the close bond between her and her friend Sakura, but never before had he suspected.. this. He held his breath in disbelief, as he watched Sakura deliberately press herself next to Misaki's seemingly sleeping body.

Even from the distance, he could sense the pigtailed girl's breath catching in her throat, her body tensing up. He both envied her and emphatized with her.

Envied her, because he wished, longed for the casual physical proximity that the girls' friendship naturally afforded her.

Emphatized, because he knew that despite kaichou's fascination with cross-dressing, she was not interested in girls. Not like that.

Yet, how could he be sure ? - he thought as he watched her smiling serenely in her sleep. Was she really asleep? Or was she pretending? Was she secretly enjoying Sakura subtle touch?

And then it happened.

In what it seemed like slow motions, after a long moment of hesitation, Sakura leaned down and pressed her lips carefully to the sleeping president's mouth.

His fists tightened. His stomach knotted.

The feeling of jealousy was completely gone. All he felt now was lust. Carnal, irresitible desire upon seeing the object of his desire being quietly courted, subliminally seduced by the gentle, seemingly unassuming creature. _Goddamn Sakura_.

He lost trace of time, standing there frozen on the spot for what felt like both eternity and a split second.

Only when the schoolbell rang, announcing the end of lunchbreak, did coherent thoughts returning to his head.

The bell had finally woken Misaki up. His eyes followed the two girls hurrying back to the building. Sakura falling behind, looking flushed and sheepish.

He sighed, shutting his eyes tightly and willing his body to cool down.

He was in a hopeless state.

He groaned in relief when he felt a slow, godsent drizzle dampen his hair, then slowly starting to soak his uniform. He stood there for few minutes, concentrating on letting the tight knots in his body slowly loosen.

Just what he needed. The frown on his forehead smoothed over.

Suddenly, he heard the door open behind his back.

His heart stopped. His body paralyzed, he could not bring himself to turn his head.

The rain had lost its soothing effect on his body, which was now -more than ever - hot and stiff with anticipation.

He closed his eyes, a brief prayer running through his head.

 _pleaseletitbeher pleaseletitbeher..._

* * *

"Um... Usui ?", Yukimura spoke cautiously, addressing the tall blond standing immobile under the rain. "Sensei asked me to look for you, he needs your help with the chemistry experiment.. Are you coming?"

He watched the tall figure remain unresponsive, getting drenched from the rain.

"Usui-senpai ?", he tried again with a raised voice.

"Shut up, Yukimura." The tall figure finally spoke from where he was standing. "Just shut up."

* * *

AN: Right. Don't ask. The idea just came to my head. To be fair, I feel like the anime really made some overt suggestions about the possibility of Misaki being... bi-sexual? Remember the time she had to dress up as a dude for some sort of a special event at Caffe Latte? Then, of course, Usui swept her off her feet and so on and so forth.. But I thought her androgyny in general was pretty badass and.. sexy.

Anyway, this is supposed to be a one-shot.. But if you like it, tell me and maybe I can whip up more. The story's definitely a fertile ground and if I do write more it'll definitely be rated M.

So, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, all the prizes for the sport festival competitions are so goddamn retarded!"

Sakura had been fetching her shoes from her locker, preparing to depart home, when she had overheard the group of boys at the other side of the locker-shelf.

She knew what they were discussing: the sport festival that was to be held in two days. Sakura smiled at the mental image of Misaki carrying around extra books in her backpack for the training purposes. She was determined to win as many competitions as she could, she had announced to her and Shizuko.

Sakura's smile faded, half-heartedly listening to the boys' conversation from across the room as she put her shoes on as quietly as she could. She did not want them to know she was in the room. She grimaced. The catcalling had gotten progressively worse in the past month. She did not want to cross her way with theirs, especially when she was alone.

"A pen from the headmaster?", someone exclaimed, rhetorically. "Who gives a shit?"

The other boys in the group agreed through dissatisfied moans and grunts.

"Well", one of them started, "at least one of the races allows the winner to choose the music that will be played during the lunch hour, right?"

Someone barked out a short dissmissive laugh.

"Yeah, yeah.. Still lame."

Sakura rolled her eyes, deciding she had heard enough. Securing the straps of her backpack, she tip-toed towards the door.

However, she stopped dead on the spot when she overheard her name. Her skin prickled.

"Hanazono Sakura", someone sneered, enunciating her name lowly, dangerously.

"For the obstacle course, the prize should be a kiss from Hamamoto Sakura. She's the hottest girl in the school."

Sakura clentched her fists, listening to the low whistling and barking laughter that briefly interrupted the boy's monologue.

"Fuck yeah. Those legs? I want to eat her".

"I want to grab her pigtails like reins while I ride her like a horse."

"Whoah!" the other boys laughter became more high-pitched in reponse to the latter remark.

Sakura stared down at the floor, her brows furrowed. She was terrified to move. After hearing the comments, she could not imagine being discovered in the same room as them. She blinked back the tears angrily. This was disgusting, humiliating..

As she listened to the hooting laughter, she shut her eyes momentarily, thinking of the amber eyes, the soothing, determined feminine voice and her encouraging smile. It would be okay. Misaki had her back.

Suddenly her eyes popped open, a plan forming in her head.

"Anyway, it can never happen." One of the boys resumed, suddenly sounding regretful. "Kaichou will never allow that prize to be official. We'll just end up getting in trouble."

The boys' laughter subsumed, agreeing.

Sakura could hear the doors being banged shut. They were beginning to leave.

Her jaw tightened. It was now or never.

"Actually."

She could have laughed at the terrified expressions that met her appearance from behind the wall of lockers. "Actually it's not that difficult."

Doing this was worth at least the view she was witnessing, she thought. Their pathetically sheepish, blushed faces.

"Hanazono-san... "

She forced herself to smile sweetly - with a hint of coquettishness – before she continued.

"It's only fair that boys should have a say in setting a prize for the competitions too."

The urge to burst out laughing was stronger than ever as she watched disbelief seeping through the flabberghasted facial expressions.

"Kaichou is fair and has everybody's interest at heart. She is wrongfully resented by the lot of you, you know." She held the eye-contact, feeling extremely powerful, when one-by-one, all four of them tore their eyes off hers in a matter of seconds, unable to even look at the girl they were verbally molesting only few minutes ago.

"So, go through with it, I say. I look forward to kissing the winner." She purred the last words softly.

She felt dirty, but simultanously intoxicated by the odd sense of power.

She smiled at the confused, blushing figures for the last time before turning on her heel.

Her back turned, a small smile lifted the corners of her lips. This was going to work. There was no way Misaki was letting these perverts near her. She smirked.

 _No, Misaki was going to be kissed by this pervert herself_.

She thought back of the day when she had sneakily kissed her during the lunch break and shuddered.

She sighed contentedly, turning her face up towards the sun as she stepped outside the building. She was sure it was going to be a sunny weather on the day of the sports festival. It was going to be a great day.

* * *

"..Coming in second is Ayuzawa Kaichou! Which means that the winner Usui Takumi wins the prize to be kissed by Hanazono Sakura!"

When his hand - holding the prettily-packaged "kiss ticket" - was raised by the announcer in a victorious manner, he could swear he could hear Sakura grind her teeth.

He had gotten involved in the race to protect kaichou from her bitter competetor's unruly treatment. Yet here he was now, getting in Sakura's way. He chuckled. Life was strange.

He eyed the violet-eyed girl comforting the wheezing, sweating girl he loved. Once again he marvelled at the cluelessness of the otherwise intelligent, capable kaichou. How could she miss the signs? How could she not see how maddeningly in love - or in lust - her own best friend was with her?

He watched them through the cheering, clapping crowd. She was now lovingly dry-towelling kaichou's sweat-soaked ponytail. The black-haired girl, haunched with her hands on her knees was apologizing profusely to the very girl whom - he knew - had set up the whole situation in the first place.

He narrowed her eyes, green pools zeroing on the pigtailed girl with a sweet smile.

She had known kaichou would get involved in the race for her sake.

Perhaps she had even known he would participate.

She had probably even predicted the outcome, knowing very well that he had no interest in being kissed by her, and thus would..

He chuckled again, slightly shaking his head. Well played Sakura. She was too good and he could not deny this to her.

He stepped closer to the couple of girls.

"Oh, so it's a ticket for getting kissed. Here then, I don't need it."

Behind Sakura's feigned surprised expression, he could see the tiny, almost imperceptible smile. For a split second his eyes were serious as they bore into the levander orbs.

 _I'm not losing to you this easily_.

Her smile became more apparent now, but he could see the fire in her eyes. She was not going to lose to him either.

He held out the ticket to Misaki, who flushed in his presence, which, much to his pleasure, recently she did more and more often.

"Rather than receiving, I prefer doing it." he smirked as he watched his words sink.

Listening to the incoherent shouts from the angry kaichou, he waked off, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

With a displeased grunt he flung his forearm over his eyes, seeking protection from the scortching late spring sun. He was sprawled close to the door, occupying the small shade that the rooftop entrance afforded.

When the door opened with the noisy creak his heart jumped, but then sank in disappoointment at the sight of the strawberry pigtails.

Sakura released the door, letting it slam shut behind her back. He watched her, puzzled as she walked slowly, yet determinedly towards the edge of the roof.

He propped himself onto his elbows – _what on earth was she doing?_

Still unaware of his presence behind her, she tugged at the elastics holding up her hair in innocent pigtails and let them loose. She slipped the rubber bands onto her wrist and sighed in what sounded like relief. A gust of wind rippled her long hair wildly, but she did not seem to mind. His one eyebrow arched curiously.

As she lifted up her arms over her head and stretched her back with a content whimper, he noticed how different her posture and movements were when she thought she was alone, unobserved. Unlike the almost-cartoonish cheerful, bubbly demeanor she maintained around others, now she was moving languidly, exuding quiet confidence that was almost sensual. He could not see her face, but she was sure it was set in that pensive and somber expression he had noticed on her on the day of the sports festival.

He knew she was wildly popular among the Seika's male demographic. He had overheard his peers gushing about the size of her bust, the shapliness of her thighs and the odd violet hue of her eyes. Most of the boys with guts had asked her out, and those without – longed for her from distance in cowardly, frustrated resentment. She kept shutting down their advances firmly and relentlessly, yet never quite losing her friendly, doe-eyed charm. He wondered if she adopted that girlish, fizzy attitude around them as a defense mechanism, so as to not provoke them even more with the natural sensuality that she was displaying now.

He stood up quietely, his hands in his pockets. Sakura he was witnessing now really resembled a baby tiger, he thought. A baby tiger that was after the girl he wanted. He nearly snorted at the last thought, an absurd image of them circling each other like jungle animals before a deathly fight. Not that he should underestimate her strength, he thought grimly, having seen the proof that there was more to her than met the eye.

He remembered the sight he had witnessed from the rooftop – the two girls laying beside each other on the grass during the lunch hour - in what looked like - content, girlish companionship. But he had seen Sakura's palm brush against the brunette's hip in conspicuous lust. He remembered the kiss she had planted sneakily on sleeping kaichou's lips. Every muscle of his body went rigid at the memory.

His mouth tightened in irritation and confusion over the reaction of his own body. He was being such a cliché, he thought, drooling over the generic girl-on-girl fantasy. Yet he knew it was more than that: he saw himself reflected in Sakura, her desire for Misaki mirroring his. They both longed for and stalked the oblivious kaichou in their own ways: him in the role of a 'pervert alien', her – disguised as her best friend.

When she finally heard him approach, she turned her head sideways, regarding him from the corner of one eye. He spotted a hint of a smile tilting her mouth before she resumed her observation of the schoolyard.

He huffed in a mixture of disbelief and amusement. He had to admit to himself, her indifferent reaction to his presence was strangely refreshing. Any other girl from the school – with the exception of kaichou- would blush and squeek in excited panic if they found themselves alone in his company.

"Hanazono." He breathed out her name in brisk greeting as he halted to stand beside her.

"Usui." She answered without looking at him.

"I know what you're doing".

"Do you." Her disinterested voice irked him, the question rolling of her tongue in flat voice and without a question mark, as if she did not care for his answer.

He chuckled, wheels turning in his head. "I know what game you've been playing." Her eyes flashed with obstinacy and a hint of barely-there annoyance.

"A game." Again, a statement-slash-question, to which she wanted no answer. He sighed, looking down to glance at his toes so close to the edge of the roof. They _both_ were playing a dangerous game.

He looked at her, his face set. "I know what you want and I can give it to you." His voice changed, acquiring less combative and a more persuasive quality.

He watched her expectantly as a frown formed on top of her narrowed eyes. Profiting from her silence, he stepped back, moving to stand behind her. When he placed a palm on her side, his fingers curling over her waist he felt her stiffen, but he was unsure if it was due to their sudden physical proximity or fear. Seeing her shoulders square up in alarm, he knew what she was thinking: just a slight push from his hand and he could send her flying from the roof.

"What is it that I want?" Finally a full question, but her voice was low and sad and he wondered if it was rhetorical, directed at herself and no one.

 _Misaki_ , he thought, but he did not voice it.

"Release", he answered.

The pressure of his palm ascended, caressing the underside of her breast. Her posture stiffened even more, but she did not fight him off.

"Why?"

Despite the slight tremble in her voice, she sounded still in control, inquisitive as if she was genuinely curious. He considered her question as he placed his other hand on the smooth skin of her upper thigh at the hem of her skirt.

"Because when we're done, you'll have no reason to keep playing this game. You'll leave her alone."

She stood frozen for a minute or two, eyes fixed at nothing in particular in the void beneath them. He slipped his fingers under her skirt slowly, giving her time to reject him, but she did not. He continued stroking her skin, letting her consider the bargain he had offered her.

When she relaxed her body into his, he knew she consented. He braced himself when she leaned her head back and rested it against his chest, gazing up at him from beneath her lashes. She gave him an encouraging half-smile, to which he smirked and let his hands continue their journey.

In a swift, no-nonsense motion his hand slipped under her shirt to encompass one warm breast, squeezing it slightly. Her eyes slipped shut and she hummed approvingly, receiving pleasure without a hint of shyness. His other hand moved up her skirt with an intention of removing the elastic of her underwear, but when the tips of his fingers brushed against the warm, slightly moist skin between her legs, his breath hitched in surprise.

"Full of surprises, Hanazano." He murmured as the fingers in her shirt circled around the hardened nipple. She let out a short laugh in response, which quickly dissolved into a pained gasp when he pinched her mercilessly.

He massaged the bunde of nerves beneath her skirt, watching her closely. The deep sighs she let out signalled at her enjoyment, but she could have the same facial expression in a massage parlor. _Good_ , he thought, because this had nothing to do with romance for either of them, it was all business. Gazing at her closed eyelids, he wondered if she was thinking about Misaki. The thought caused a low groan to erupt from his gut. He quickened the pace of his fingers circling her clit.

"Not bad". Her smug, husky voice encouraged him. She had entrusted herself to him with such entitled arrogance that it made him squeeze her nipple again painfully. She gasped again and suddenly he felt the urge to go down his knees, fasten his mouth to the spot where his fingers were and drive her completely insane. _Too good for her_ , he thought and refrained himself, instead letting his fingers get more creative.

When he felt her at the edge, he let his digits slip into her roughly, curling the upper knuckles to hit the spot he knew would disarm her. And it did. Usui had expected her orgasm to be implosive, controlled and secretive like her personality, but she surprised him when she exploded, gasping out shaky moans for the whole – luckily deserted - schoolyard to hear. It only took one person to look up and they would witness the beguiling scene of him pleasuring Sakura at the edge of the rooftop.

When she stopped throbbing around his fingers, he slipped them out, cleaning them on her schoolskirt unapologetically. She did not protest, only kept panting heavily, turning her face towards the cooling breeze.

When her breathing returned to normal, she laughed. His hands no longer on her, he looked down at her curiously. She did not explain the reason for her amusement, but instead started patting herself down to fix her clothing and tying her hair in pigtails.

When she was done she turned and walked towads the exit. Mid-way to the door, she turned, finding him gazing at her inquisitively.

"Regarding your.. condition, Usui," she spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, but it was still husky from earlier. "I don't owe you shit. Thanks for the fun though."

With the last words, she flashed her that extroverted, friendly smile she threw at the whole world unreservedly - wide, insincere but disarming, gave him an amiable wave and disappeared through the door.

His pocketed hands clenched into fists, but all he could was smile. _Of course_ , he thought - _she had no intention to give up pursuing Misaki_. _Of course she had played him_.

A/N. So, yeah, the story's getting weird AF. But I love mysterious unpredictable Sakura and rogue Usui who doesn't mind offering sexual services just to get rid of a rival. I know some people might object but.. I'm enjoying the sinister twist of the story immensely, so bear with me! I look forward to your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

''So, ready for the Wild West evening, Kaichou?''

He had to take long strides in order to keep up with her brisk walk. He knew she was trying to catch the earliest train possible to avoid the crowds that stacked the trains in the late afternoon.

He slung his schoolbag over his shouloder and smiled when a pair of ambers glared up at him distractedly. She looked like she was going to bite back with a snarky quip, but she looked away, mouth grim.

''I never am'', she muttered. He kept his mouth shut, sensing her discomfort. After years of working at Maid Latte Misaki was still uncomfortable with wearing the skimpy outfits for the special themed evenings, especially when he was there to see them too. ''But you certainly seem to be'', she spoke and the fantasy of her dressed as a cowgirl dissipated in his head when she eyed him skeptically.

''Of course, got my assless chaps ready and everything.'' He said, grinning. He smiled delightedly when she simply rolled her eyes and let it go. She seemed more and more casual and comfortable around him these days. Not long ago she would have blushed and smacked him across his head.

''Anyway, what are your plans for..'', he started tentatively.

''Misaki!'' His speech was interrupted by a feminine shout from afar.

When they spun around, he tried to compose his face into a neutral expression. Hanazono was heading towards them in a light jog. When she caught up with them, bright-cheeked and sparkly-eyed, he searched her face, looking for a sign of.. anything that would betray their secret. Sakura, however, had eyes only for kaichou, ignoring him completely.

''Misaki! So, is it still on tomorrow evening?'' she asked breathlessly, still panting.

''Of course'', kaichou replied with a fond smile and glanced quickly down at her wristwatch. ''Listen, I'm late for work. Talk later yeah?''

''Sure.'' The pigtailed girl chirped, eyes crinkling at the corners. ''Ooh, Suzuki, wait for me!''

With a final wave towards her, Sakura bolted off to join her friend.

''Be safe on your way home!'' Misaki shouted, gazing at the two girls for a second, before resuming her walk.

Keeping up with her, he caught her eyes, arching an eyebrow in question. She huffed dissmissively.

''What, she's coming over for a sleepover tomorrow evening.''

She blushed. He knew it was because she was embarrassed at the prospect of hosting a friend over at her house. As strong and lucid kaichou was, she was still ashamed of the shabby state of her home and tried her best to hide the poverty of her family even from her best friends. Not that Hanazono cared about the interior decor of Misaki's house, he thought grimly. She wanted to explore _other_ interiors.

''So, what's the plan? A pillow-fight? Girl-talk?'' He leaned back to avoid the schoobag that she flung in his direction.

He laughed to hide the anxiety tugging at his heart. What was Hanazono planning to do? She was smart enough to know that revealing what they had done on the rooftop to Misaki would jeopardize her relationship with her more than with him. But there was a dangerous, manipulative little scoundrel hiding behind Hanazono's bubbly exterior and anything could be expected from her. She had that in common with him, he thought grimly.

As they reached the station and stopped at the platform, he looked in distance, his eyes skimming over the homogenous crowd - business suits and school uniforms. _Nothing is as it seems_ , he thought suddenly. He looked down at her face half-shielded by raven hair. _Except her_.

''So, am I not invited?''

Her voice was drowned out by the approaching train, but when her schoolbag struck him right in his chest, he could guess her answer.

* * *

''Oh my god, Misaki, this is icredible!'' her eyes rolled back in her head as she licked her lips.

She grabbed another pastry from the plate while still chewing.

They were in her room, sitting cross-legged on the floor and enjoying a midnight snack of an assortment of sweet pastries. A relaxing tune was mildly audible from the radio: a sweet, low male baritone singing about change of seasons and transience of spring. Misaki was sitting across her, wearing a light grey camisole paired with loose pyjama shorts that stopped mid-thigh.

She was now eyeing the swifly disappearing sweets with a remorseful look on her face, before she gave in the internal struggle and reached out for another mini-tart. When she leaned forward, her fingers daintly scooping up the pastry, Sakura caught a whiff of the strawberry shampoo from her wet, loose hair.

''I know it's so unhealthy to eat these things at this time the day.. night.'' She giggled self-consciously. ''But I was just so hungry.'' She spoke with her mouth full.

''Me too. I was so glad you offered them, I was so hungry I might have eaten you.''

She froze when she heard her own words, which had left her mouth before she could have stopped them. _Goddammit_. She blamed the sugar. She had let her guard down. She had been _so_ good at hiding her feelings from her, carefully tucking away the maddening desire and impeccably acting out the role of an unassuming, needy airhead-friend. Had she ruined it now? She glanced up at her friend.

But Misaki only hummed in agreement and reached out for her mug of tea, oblivious of the message behind her words.

 _Of course_ , Sakura almost rolled her eyes, feeling almost dissapointed.

''Anyway, where did you get them?'' she asked quickly to stop herself from saying anything stupid.

She was surprised when Misaki stopped chewing and blanched. Her eyes glazed over for a second, before she swallowed heavily. She eyed Sakura cautiously.

''Uh, my... sister brought them from work yesterday, you know the cafe. Her chef had baked too many of them, so he gave her some''.

Sakura hummed appreciatively.

''Well he certainly bakes amazing cherry-tarts'', she grabbed the last pastry from the plate.

''Yeah, he's... good.'' She mumbled quitely. ''Anyway, bedtime? I'm gonna lay out your futon next to mine. If you need anything at all during the night don't hesitate to wake me up. But I'm a heavy sleeper so go ahead and give me a good nudge.''

She smiled when Sakura nodded in silence, getting up on her feet to head towards the bathroom.

* * *

She was not sure what had woken her up, but it happened so suddenly it knocked the wind out her.

 _Ah, too hot_. She plucked the collar of her camisole off her sticky chest, frowning. Who had turned off the air conditioning?

The full moon was cloaking the room in pale blue light, illuminating the interior just enough for her sleepy brain to identify her surroundings.

 _Oh_. She was at Misaki's. No air conditioning here. She stretched her back, stifling a groany yawn.

A muffled whimper reached her ears. When she turned her head towards the source of the noise she froze on spot.

Misaki was on her stomach, blanket removed off her quivering body. In a second she knew why she was uncovered. Her eyes widened in disbelief and elation.

The blanket was beneath her, completely crumpled up between her legs, her bottom propped on top of it as she… grinded.

Sakura suddenly felt hot and cold at the same time. This couldn't be happening. Misaki could not be masturbating in her sleep next to her at an arm's reach. Panicking, she cast a glance at her face, relieved to find her eyes shut close, a frown transforming her face into a pained, rapturous expression.

"Ah", she heard her again and a bolt of electricity ran through her body. The heat from her face rushed down, pooling below her stomach.

The sleeping girl's lower body rose and fell in steady rhythm and Sakura could swear she could smell her arousal perfuming the air between their closely-aligned futons.

''Yes'', she half-whimpered half-hissed into her pillow and the shuffling grew louder when her body seemed to find a better way to rub her heated front against the fabric.

Unable to move, Sakura could only stare. She could not believe she was witnessing Misaki in such state. She knew she could never be the same after seeing her like this. All she wanted was to wrench down her shorts and fill her with her fingers, hear her whimpers turn into screams.

"U…. Us.. Usu… Ah!"

Another shiver ran through Sakura, but this time due to anger and shock. She stared at the moaning brunette as her body's movements became more frantic, her hoarse voice trembling as she neared her pinnacle.

 _She could not have this._

In a matter of seconds she had slipped out of her covers and crouched beside Misaki.

"Misaki", she cried out softly, receiving only a whimper in response.

"Misaki!" she cried louder shaking her by one shoulder.

 _I won't let you,_ _not_ _with him in your thoughts,_ she thought _._

She knew she was regaining consciousness when her body stopped moving abruptly. Her head rose from the pillow gingerly, her body going stiff. Turning her head, it took her few seconds to take in Sakura's face.

"Oh…Oh!" Suddenly she was on her back, staring at her friend and looking completely appalled.

Sakura decided to have mercy of her.

"You were having a nightmare, you OK?", she spoke, feigning ignorance, knowing this would spare her the embarrassment.

"A nightmare? Right.." she breathed out, sounding relieved. She closed her eyes in resignation, falling back on her pillow. She squeezed her thighs together.

''Wanna talk about it?''

"No! No.'' She ran her hand through her hair in consternation, staring at the ceiling. ''It was uh, terrifying. Oh god.'' She shook her head and sighed.

Sakura looked away, suddenly baffled by the absurdity of the situation. Here she was with the girl she loved who had just been jerking off thinking of a guy whom had cunningly fingered her.

 _No,_ she thought stubbornly.

Without further ado, she grabbed the crumpled blanket and shook it out. When she cradled her in her arms beneath it she felt Misaki stiffen in surprise and unease. She knew there was nothing more uncomfortable than such physical proximity when she had just interrupted her orgasm. Her skin felt hot, clammy and she was shifting her legs awkwardly under the covers. Misaki had just pretended it had been a nightmare, so for all she knew Sakura was cuddling her for comfort, which she could hardly reject reasonably.

"Do you need anything?" she spoke quietely into her hair. _Like me_ _cleaning up the mess down there_ _?_ She tightened her arms around her ever so slightly, wistfully waiting for her answer.

"No, uh, jus' gonna sleep it off." She murmured. Her body relaxed slowly, her heartbeat evening out.

"It's gonna be OK, darling", she whispered softly.

Had she meant that for Misaki or for herself? - she wondered, suddenly feeling an overwhelming wave of sorrow deluging her. She swallowed hard and fought back tears.

 _Usui_. She had uttered his name in her final throes.

 _Fuck_. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly until white spots appeared behind her eyelids. She took a deep breath. _It's going to be OK_ , she repeated to herself. Just a minor drawback. All she had witnessed was meaningless lust. All it meant was that Misaki was not immune to his stupid good looks. Nothing more. Her heart wasn't his. It couldn't be.

Yet she could not ignore a small voice in her head fueling her doubts. After all Usui had made the same mistake out of desperation: assuming that all Sakura felt for Misaki was lust, hence his stupid attempt to bargain with her.

Listening to Misaki's soft breathing, Sakura tried to shut the nagging thoughts out of her head.

She took a deep breath to cool herself down and prayed for sleep.


End file.
